gleefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Showmance
Showmance is the second episode of Glee's first season and the second episode in the series overall. It premiered on July 7, 2019. The Glee Club performs in front of the school for the first time and surprises everyone in the audience. When Rachel realizes her feelings for Finn, Quinn goes to great lengths to keep her man at the time, but her feelings for Alex grow stronger. Meanwhile, Will's wife, Terri, reveals some surprising news, leaving Will to figure out a new way to make ends meet. The title is a pun on the words show, referring to New Directions performing in front of the school, and romance, alluding to the different love triangles. The episode was rewritten by Jacob Lyons. Plot Will is driving into the school parking lot, his license plate reading GLEE. He passes by several of the Glee Club members who have all shown great enthusiasm since Don't Stop Believin'. All except Kurt, who is about to be once again being tossed into a dumpster by Puck and his football lackies, until Alex shows up threatening to break all their bones and faces if they threw Kurt in the dumpster.Emma, is waiting for Alex to come by so she can give him a paper for the Glee club. As Alex final agrees to join, Quinn watches outside the window and smiles. Rachel is at her locker, listening in on Quinn talking to Alex about him joining Glee Club and mentions that she's really proud of him and his mom and dad would be too. Finn later sees Rachel and tells her that she stole Alex from Quinn, but Rachel denies it. The Glee Club is practicing The Power of Love in the choir room, which does not go very well. The students complain that the song selection is terrible, with Kurt deeming it "really gay." Artie suggests that they sing more modern music, but Will dismisses this and tells them that they need to sing this at their school assembly so they can attract more people to join Glee Club just as he leaves to audition a new member, unbeknownst that it's Alex. Back in the auditorium, Alex auditions for a spot in the glee club, by singing a song from his youth The Power of Love. Blown away, Will makes Alex a new member of New Directions. Emma catches Rachel attempting to throw up in the girl's bathroom and asks her to join her in her office for a little chat. Emma hands Rachel a pamphlet about overcoming bulimia and then informs her the dangers of the disease. Rachel tells her that she tried it and failed and would never do it again. When Emma asks her what led up to her doing that, Rachel mentions that she wants to be thinner and prettier like Quinn. She then asks Emma if she ever locked herself in a room, turned on sad music and cry, to which Emma answers no. However, in cutaway scene, we see Emma crying and singing along to Eric Carmen's All by Myself. Emma then talks about crushes and tells Rachel to protect her heart. She then asks Rachel if she's ever talked to the boy she likes, but Rachel answers that he doesn't notice her. Emma advises her to find some common ground and show him a side of Rachel that he wouldn't have expected, to which Rachel smiles and nods in agreement. Sue brings Will, Rachel, and Finn into Principal Figgins' office after she caught Rachel and Finn printing out posters using the copy machine that is specifically used for the Cheerios. Sue demands punishment but Will offers a compromise that they simply pay for the photo copies and Figgins lets them off with a warning, much to Sue's chagrin. Figgins also orders Sue to clean up the mess she made after catching the two Glee Club members. Finn apologizes to Will, but Rachel informs him that she'd like the fliers up before lunch. Will says doesn't want to hear it and tells her that they're still singing Le Freak. Rachel tells him that Glee Club will kill any chance the Glee Club has, but Will still does not listen and tells her that sometimes they have to do things they don't want to do. Finn blanches that he'll be dead after the assembly, but Rachel reassures him that he is talented. She then offers to practice for the assembly at her house, but he declines, saying he has a Celibacy Club meeting. Will and Terri are bathing together and he informs her that he has bad news. He says he's having trouble finding a second job, which upsets Terri. Will tries to comfort her but Terri angrily tells him that she wants her dream home. She gets out of the tub and asks when will they catch a break before leaving. Later, Will finds Figgins cleaning up the smoothie mess that Sue was supposed to clean but tells him that Sue got a note from the school nurse saying that her lupus prevents her from bending over. An idea popping into his head, Will offers to take one of the janitorial positions at half salary, which Figgins happily agrees to. At the Celibacy Club meeting, Quinn begrudgingly allows Rachel to join the club and introduces her to the Cheerios. Rachel asks where the boys are, in which Quinn tells her that they are in the other room and that they'll join together after a half hour to share their faith. In the next room, the football team, including Finn and Puck, are sitting around, looking very bored, and a nerdy student, Jacob Ben Israel, talks about his uncontrollable hormones. Puck then makes a lewd comment about Santana and we cut to Santana twirling in her Cheerios skirt. Quinn comments, "God Bless the perv who invented these," and laughs with the girls that it's "all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing," while Rachel, alone, looks on. A football player asks Finn how far Quinn lets him get and Finn answers that they grind when they make out. Jacob then asks how he keeps from "ejaculation arriving early" and Finn comments that it's not a problem for him. In a voice-over, Finn reveals that it is actually a problem and that the only image that helps him from ejaculating prematurely is a memory of him learning how to drive with his mother and subsequently hitting a mailman. Back to Celibacy Club, Quinn is blowing up balloons for the guys and girls to put between them while they grind against each other and reminds them that the popping "makes the angels cry." Rachel is paired with an eager Jacob, much to her disgust, and Finn accidentally pops the balloon. Rachel then blurts out that this method is ridiculous and says that celibacy doesn't work in high school. She also mentions that the way to tackle their hormones is to be prepared and use contraception. This enrages Quinn, who warns her not to use the "C" word, and Rachel tells everyone that girls want sex just as much as guys do. She then storms off. Emma finds Will scraping gum from under the desk and Will tries to deny that he's a janitor. He tells Emma that he's struggling to make ends meet and he's really embarrassed and asks her not to tell anyone. She tells him that she won't say a word and offers her assistance. Will initially declines, but Emma's efficient cleaning skills impress him. While cleaning, Emma mentions that he admires Will getting a second job. Will then tells her that he wants to help her with her problem, since she's been so helpful to him. Emma denies that she has one, but Will looks at her knowingly and Emma reveals that she developed her OCD when she was a little girl and visited a dairy farm where her brother pushed her into the run-off lagoon. Will then puts some chalk dust on his thumb and rubs it on Emma's nose, to help her overcome her OCD. He rubs it off her nose after ten seconds and Emma says it's a new record. She then says that she has to leave and exits the room. From outside the classroom, Ken is watching them with a hint of jealousy. Rachel calls a Glee Club meeting in the gymnasium and proposes that they change the song by giving the school what they want: sex though Alex objects to the idea. Later at the school assembly, Will makes a speech that the Glee Club needs recruits and then introduces the New Directions. The New Directions come out and perform a very provocative performance of Salt-N-Pepa's Push It, until Alex cuts it off and starts performing Caribbean Queen. While Emma and Figgins get into the performance, Will and Sue look on with shock, respectively. Will is brought into Figgins' office with Sue and Will learns that parents have complained over the performance. Sue demands for Will to resign from the school and for Glee Club to disband. Figgins, however, disagrees because he feels the kids are talented and had never seen the student body so excited since Tiffany performed at the North Hills Mall. He gives Will a list of pre-approved songs that are family-friendly and that reflect the community's values, which are basically songs with either "Jesus" or "balloons" in the title. Figgins says that he's cutting the Cheerios' dry-cleaning budget to pay for new costumes for Glee Club, which angers Sue. Will prasies Alex's performance of Caribbean Queen ''much to his shock. Alex then asks if Quinn could join, which Will agrees to. Emma is eating her lunch in the teacher's lounge when Ken comes by with a ticket to a tulip festival, but Emma declines, citing asthma. Ken asks her why she's chasing a married guy. He then tells her that she shouldn't be the rebounder and mentions that he is a good man and he'll treat her right. He says that she could do a lot worse and she won't get much better than him in this town. He then leaves her in her thoughts. Rachel and Finn are practicing in the auditorium and they decide to take a break from practicing. Rachel reveals that she has set up a picnic for the two of them for lunch. Rachel asks him why he came to her for help for his singing and Finn mentions he wants to be good because she's good. Finn tells her that he thought she was crazy but then heard her sing and says that it touched something inside his heart. He tells her that she's cool and Rachel offers him a virgin Cosmopolitan. They make a toast and Finn rubs some of the juice off her lip. Rachel tells him that he can kiss her if he wants to and he says he wants to. He gets on top of her and they start to kiss. Suddenly, Finn starts to ejaculate prematurely and says he has to leave. Terri is at the gynecologist's office where she is getting her first sonogram and the doctor informs her that she is having a hysterical pregnancy, leaving Terri in shock. Will is in the choir room with Quinn, Santana and another Cheerio, Brittany Pierce, who have all come to audition for the New Directions. Will is suspicious but Quinn tells him that since Finn is in Glee Club that she wants to join to show that she is a good girlfriend. Will then allows them to audition and they sing a tongue-in-cheek rendition of ''I Say a Little Prayer. Sue confronts Quinn, Santana, and Brittany for joining the Glee Club and Quinn tells her that she is worried that something is going on between Rachel and Finn, and begs Sue not to kick them off the Cheerios. Sue then tells her that Quinn reminds her of a younger version of herself (without the bone structure) and Sue then tells her that she's going to make them her spies to help take down the Glee Club, which the girls refuse, because of Alex. Emma is cleaning a water fountain and Will comes by and asks if she wants to join him for another cleaning session. Emma declines and tells him that she's going to Tuli-palooza with Ken. She then leaves him disappointed. Will goes home to find that Terri has cooked for him and he gratefully mentions that family is important to him. Terri tells him that she went to the gynecologist and impulsively lies to him that they're having a boy. She then tells Will to quit his second job and turn her craft room into the baby's nursery. She tells him that the only project he wants him to work on is their message and they hug it out. At school, Will tells Rachel that he is giving Quinn the solo because of her deception, leaving Rachel disappointed. Rachel says that he's punishing her, but Will counters that things aren't always about her. He also says that he screwed up as well because he should've never pushed disco so hard. He says that glee is supposed to be about having fun. He tells her that she's not always going to be the star. Rachel asks if she can use the auditorium to practice since her neighbors are filing a lawsuit for her excessive singing, and Will agrees. Rachel sings Take a Bow in the auditorium with Mercedes and Tina backing her up and we see her in a cutaway scene, staring longingly at Finn as he dotes on Quinn.